whospecialfeaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Survival
Disc 1 Commentary 1 Commentary by Sylvester McCoy (The Doctor), Sophie Aldred (Ace), Andrew Cartmel (Script Editor). Commentary 2 (Episode Three Only) Fan commentary by people who won a Doctor Who Magazine competition. Dolby Digital 5.1 Surround Sound Mix The option to choose to listen to either the original stereo soundtrack or a brand new Dolby 5.1 Surround sound mix created especially for this DVD release. Cat Flap - The Making of Survival A two-part documentary covering the making of the last ever classic Doctor Who story, Survival. Part One covers set-up and pre-production, Part Two covers shooting and post-production. With actors Sylvester McCoy, Sophie Aldred, Lisa Bowerman, Will Barton, Sakuntala Ramanee and Adele Silva, Script Editor Andrew Cartmel, Director Alan Wareing, Visual Effects Assistant Mike Tucker, Composer Dominic Glynn and Costume Designer Ken Trew. Narrated by Paul Ewing. To add a little more interest to the proceedings, Sophie Aldred, Lisa Bowerman, Adele Silva and Mike Tucker were all interviewed at original filming locations. Produced by Steve Broster. Duration: 28'04" and 33'56" Deleted and Extended Scenes Material from the first edit of the story that didn't make the final cut, plus comparisons of some of the scenes before and after the video effects were added. Duration: 9'16" Out-takes Out-takes and comedy moments from the production of the story. These were compiled onto Betacam SP tape to show at the wrap-party and were part of the collection recovered from John Nathan-Turner's estate. Duration: 16'24" Continuities Trails and continuities from the original BBC1 transmission. Duration: 3'02" Photo Gallery Production and behind-the-scenes photographs from the making of the story. Duration: 8'36" Isolated Score The option to watch the story with Dominic Glynn's original music score on an isolated audio track. Radio Times Billings Illustrations, articles and episode listings for this story from the BBC magazine Radio Times in PDF format. Production Subtitles Text commentary by Richard Molesworth providing cast details, script development and other information related to the production of this story. Disc 2 Endgame Why was Doctor Who cancelled at the end of Season 26? What might have been in store for The Doctor and Ace if the series had continued into Season 27? This documentary investigates 'the season that never was', featuring interviews with actors Sylvester McCoy and Sophie Aldred, Script Editor Andrew Cartmel, Writers Ben Aaronovitch and Colin Brake, BBC Head of Drama Series Peter Cregeen, Composer Mark Ayres and Visual Effects Designer Mike Tucker. Narrated by Paul Ewing. Produced by Richard Molesworth. Duration: 44'20" Search Out Science A schools programme featuring the Doctor and Ace, with Stephen Johnson and K9. Duration: 19'17" Little Girl Lost A retrospective look at the development of Sophie Aldred's character, Ace, from her first story, 'Dragonfire' through to her last, 'Survival'. With Sophie Aldred, creator Ian Briggs and Script Editor Andrew Cartmel. Produced by John Kelly. Duration: 16'30" Destiny of the Doctors Anthony Ainley's last appearance as The Master, in these links from the 1997 computer game. Duration: 13'49" Category:5.1 Sound Mix Category:Alternative Soundtrack Category:Archive Footage Category:Commentary Category:Deleted Scenes Category:Documentary Category:Isolated Score Category:Making Of Category:Merchandise Category:Music Category:Out-Takes Category:PDF Materials Category:Photo Gallery Category:Production Subtitles Category:Radio Times Category:Schools Programmes Category:Series History Category:Series Mythology Category:Seventh Doctor Category:Trails and Continuities Category:Ben Aaronovitch Category:Anthony Ainley Category:Sophie Aldred Category:Mark Ayres Category:Will Barton Category:Lisa Bowerman Category:Colin Brake Category:Ian Briggs Category:Steve Broster Category:Andrew Cartmel Category:Peter Cregeen Category:Paul Ewing Category:Dominic Glynn Category:John Kelly Category:Sylvester McCoy Category:Richard Molesworth Category:Sakuntala Ramanee Category:Adele Silva Category:Mike Tucker Category:Ken Trew Category:Alan Wareing Category:TBC Category:Produced by Richard Molesworth Category:Commentary by Sylvester McCoy Category:Produced by Steve Broster Category:Produced by John Kelly